


His Companion

by nidnub



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Breaking News: Kieran has issues, Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, Kieran is John Wick, Pets, post episode 38, sorry not sorry for this blame the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidnub/pseuds/nidnub
Summary: Kieran's beginning to evaluate his relationship with Lauren after she sleeps over. But then something happens that changes everything for them.
Relationships: Kieran White & Original Character, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	His Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"It's Harvey's funeral today." Lauren mutters, face obscured by her hat, before shutting the door.

Kieran waits in the kitchen, listening to the sound of her opening the cab's door and the rumble of its engine fading down the street. He's still in a bit of shock at everything that's happened over the past 12 hours. It was so surreal having her be in his home, sleeping in his bed, and in one of his own shirts no less. She'd left it folded on the couch where he'd rested it for her the night before, as if it had never been moved. He walks over to it, picking it up and scrutinizing it for a moment, as if it would somehow feel different now that she'd worn it. But it was the same as he remembered, if only a little wrinkled.

"What's gotten into you Kieran?" He mutters, resting the shirt back on the couch. He makes his way back over to the kitchen and grabs a carrot. "Why are you being like this? She's just a partner in crime. We share a common goal and once that goal has been achieved, we'll go our separate ways and that will be that." But then he remembers her standing in his living room in nothing but his shirt and a bedhead, casually calling him 'Subordinate' as if nothing had changed. In that moment she’s thrown him off, even if it was only for a second.

It might be because Lauren has been the closest thing he's had to a friend in a very long time. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a friend_ , he muses, walking over to the metal door. He makes quick work of unlocking it and hurries down the stairs. _Or maybe something more…_ he shakes his head, trying to get rid of these pestering thoughts. He’d be lying if he said Lauren hadn’t… _surprised_ him in the past. She was sharp, calculating and capable, and she’d made him feel more human than he’d felt in years. But feeling that way was dangerous. He couldn’t afford to have these feelings, not in his line of work. That didn’t stop him from enjoying it when it happened though. He switched on the light to the basement without much thought, walking over to a small cage. _Besides_ , he scoffed, he didn’t need her. _Not when he had-_

Suddenly everything around him froze. His heart, his mind, his body. Everything was suddenly still. He stared at it, not believing what he was seeing, not even as he scooped it into his quivering arms.

“Fluffy?” he asked, slowly rubbing the cold, lifeless bunny, trying to return some warmth into its cold body. She’d been an old bunny, older than one out usually expect a bunny to survive. He’d known that one day she’d pass on. But he’d still been caught off guard. Fluffy, his oldest and most trusted companion, the only being who stayed by him and loved him despite everything. He hadn’t spent as much time with her recently due to his operations with Lauren. And now he would never see the cute face she’d make when she’d nibble a carrot or feel her snuggle in his lap while he worked on documents. He’d never see her cute cotton-ball tail wag or her velvety ears twitch. He’d never again feel her light snowy fur between his fingers or see the light in her black, glassy eyes.

In that moment, the last glimmer of light in his life was extinguished. He began to feel it coming. _The numbness. The hatred. The rage_. The monster was here now. He looked over to his desk near the wall. He’d received the order days ago, but he’d been hoping to stall for as long as possible so that they could get as much intel out of those they exposed as possible. But now his vision was red, and his eyes were blank. And now, more than ever, he needed to let the monster loose. Fluffy may not have died violently, but that didn’t absolve his targets of that luxury.

He rested her gently back in her cage. She deserved to be buried by the man, but the monster was here now and would not leave until he got his fill of blood. He made quick work of changing into his work clothes and grabbing his sword and a hyacinth.

“I’m sorry Fluffy, but you will be avenged…” He whispered into the stillness before shutting the door behind him.


End file.
